


The Grand Vent Games

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Hide and Seek, Innocence, Iron Man - Freeform, Playing Tag, Super Soldier, What noise, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A little insight into being friends with Clint Barton. Gender neutral reader I suppose. (Edited on 4/21/2019)





	The Grand Vent Games

Something fun about being best friends with Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire, was the actual weirdest thing any two adult people could do together.

You and Clint played tag, and hide and seek, yes the kid games, but not like you would think.

You and Clint played games in the air vents, every chance, every weekend that you both had nothing to do around the tower.

The two of you had more than once scared the resident assassins, and soldiers, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.

Actually, you had landed on Thor once as he was walking to his room one Friday night by complete accident.

Clint had loosened the overhead vent and forgot to warn you, but Thor still screamed so loud that everyone and I mean everyone came to investigate.

The archer himself even leaped out of a nearby wall vent in a hurry, granted that made Thor jump and scream again.

☆☆☆

The first time the team found out about the grand vent games:

Thump, thump, thump, thunk, thump, thump, "What the hell is that?" Natasha questioned Tony.

"It's been going on for two weeks off and on and every time I've checked, it's been fine, I don't know what the hell is wrong with the damn vents," Tony replied as he grabbed a nearby chair to look into the vent above the coffee table.

"I don't see a damn thing," Tony grumbled and just as he was about to shut the vent, you fell from the vent directly above the couch, landing on the couch, across Steve and Bucky's laps with two loud super soldier screams before they realized it was you.

"Hey boys." You said calmly, propping your head up on your hand looking up at them as soon as you rolled off into the floor at their feet.

"What the hell (Your name)?" Tony yelled.

A thump came from the ceiling above you when Tony yelled, "What the hell what?" Clint said, popping his head out from the vent that Tony was standing under.

The unexpected action caused Tony to scream too and start to fall from the chair he was standing on.

Thankfully, Clint grabbed his arm to balance him, "You two are the cause of all the noise?" Natasha furiously asked the two of you.

"Uh, maybe?" Clint feigned innocence.

"Noise?" You asked as you jumped up from the floor and brushed off any dust you might've had on you, "What noise?" You joined in on the innocence act.

"Why were you two in the vents anyway?" Steve asked as he stood up giving you and Clint the 'Disapproving eyebrow' face as you and Clint called it.

"And why did you have to land on me?" Bucky asked from the couch.

"Us." Steve corrected.

"This time we were playing tag," Clint answered as he jumped down from the vent.

"This time?" Tony crossed his arms, looking like a disappointed dad.

Clint nodded, "Yea, last week it was hide and seek." You smiled at Tony and Steve.

"Still, why did you have to land on me?" Bucky crossed his arms this time as he looked up from the tv to you.

"All Clint." You surrendered, putting a hand up and pointing at Clint with the other.

"Hey!" Clint yelled at you before realizing everyone was glaring daggers at him, "I'm just gonna, um-" Clint started to talk, pointing out of the room, but Natasha started to walk toward him, he immediately bolted to the vent above the couch and disappeared, followed closely by Natasha.

"Takes a special kind of friend to be best friends with Clint." You admitted before quickly using the chair Tony was using, to get into the vents to go back to your rooms ventilation system.


End file.
